Quiero salvarte
by Yunuen-paisbrada
Summary: Desperté en un lugar extraño… la voz de alguien a mi izquierda me desconcertó… yo conocía esa voz, pero… ¿de quién era? De eso hace unos dos años… jamás pensé que el día después de besar por primera vez a mi novia lo recodaría, lo recordaría todo… y también, la forma de evitarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

 **POV Yuu**

Decir que estaba shockeado seria poco… la sorpresa era solo una mínima parte de lo que estaba sintiendo… lo recordaba todo.

Y cuando digo todo, es porque es todo!

Mis memorias de cuando saltaban en el tiempo, mi memoria perdida de esta vida… todo volvió a mí y cómo? Bueno, fue por un beso de mi novia y mejor amiga (lo de mejor amiga apenas me entero) y por la música de Zhiend que se escuchaba de fondo.

No pienso decir como llegue a lo de besar a mi novia, pero puedo decir que trate lo mejor que pude el de actuar como era antes de recordar todo… para mi suerte funciono, además de que hice que se desmayara.

Daba gracias a que era de noche y nadie pudo verme entrar al cuarto de ella y dejarla ahí.

Mmm ahora, ella está en su cuarto y yo estoy meditando en el mío… que hacer, puedo sanar mi ojo y volver en el tiempo, pero a qué momento exactamente volvería… desde que apareció mi poder? Desde que apareció el poder de mi hermana? El día que Kumagami murió?... que día sería lo mejor?

Además tampoco tenía mucho tiempo, dentro de poco llegaría a mi fecha limite en la que podría tener estas habilidades… que hacer?

Me gustaba estar aquí, pero… no puedo evitar pensar que sería mejor si no hubiera ningún amigo muerto… eso incluye a la hermana pirómana de la ídolo de mi hermana… pero aun así… pareciera que todos están mejor.

O eso pensé hasta que vi a mi hermano en la escuela al otro día.

-necesito que vengas conmigo – dijo seriamente… hasta donde podía recordar, desde que había despertado en el hospital, él no se había presentado ante mí en ningún momento, es decir… yo no lo conocía.

-necesita algo de mí? – dije lo mas… inocente? Sería esa la palabra correcta?

-sígueme – fue todo lo que dijo y aunque me gustaría pensar que era extraño que una persona ciega me hablara y caminara con tanta confianza, pero la verdad no lo era si hablabas de mi hermano.

-necesita que le ayude? – le pregunte, después de todo era lo que tenía que hacer si veía a alguien ciego no?

-no, ven… tenemos que hablar Yuu – dijo con voz triste… sin proponérmelo un suspiro salió de mi boca y pensé "ahora qué?"

Sin decir palabras le seguí hasta la salida de la escuela y para mi gran sorpresa, me llevaron a su escondite o cede secreta… tendría que expresar sorpresa, miedo y desconcierto, pero la verdad es que estaba de lo más tranquilo, lo único que había pasado, era que me había ayudado a llegar, puesto que quería hablar con mi hermano el día de hoy.

Cuando estábamos en su oficina me dispuse a hablar.

-que sucede exactamente, porque estoy aquí?… hermano – pude ver como se congelaba y su expresión de sorpresa cuando le dije hermano.

-me… cuando… tus recuerdos – ok, casi no le entendí a que se refería… casi, pero era demasiado obvio.

-eso no importa, explícame que está pasando – le dije un poco cansado de sus tartamudeos… pensándolo bien, creo que no debí de haber hablado de esa forma tan fría, al parecer lo sorprendí mas.

-… Yuu? – rayos… realmente no saldrá de su asombro… ahora que hacer?... y leyendo su mente no sirve de nada, esta tan confundida que en realidad me sorprende que aun pueda estar de pie y no en el suelo de la mera impresión.

… ok, solo para terminar de asombrarlo y dejar que lo digiera todo de una buena vez, probemos si lo que tengo en mente realmente funciona.

Camine los pocos pasos que me separaba de él y puse mis manos sobre sus ojos, pude notar su ligero salto en cuanto lo toque.

-que…? – trato de hablar pero no le deje.

-calla, quiero probar algo – le dije mientras usaba una de las habilidades que había robado… "curación".

Para mi sorpresa y gran alivio, se cayó y me dejo hacer… después de sentir como la habilidad terminaba de hacer todo lo que podía, retire mis manos y ahora si pude ver sus ojos con un brillo, con vida, sonreí libremente ante ahora su sorprendida mirada.

-puedo ver… puedo ver – dios, si antes estaba perturbado, ahora esta que se quiere volver loco… ahora, esta vez sus piernas no resistieron la sorpresa y perdieron su fuerza, termino sentado en el suelo.

-avísame cuando termines de digerirlo – le hable mientras por mi parte me sentaba también en el piso, pero con mi espalda recargada en la pared, mi hermano podía verme perfectamente y eso era lo que quería, que me viera y comprendiera que esto no era una broma.

Se tardo más de una hora en reaccionar y que al menos su mente se pusiera en orden… yo simplemente me quede en silencio pensando en que sería lo primero que diría en cuanto las palabras le salieran.

-como?... recuperaste tus recuerdos, como te sientes? – en serio era esa la pregunta que quería decir?... leí su mente y pude ver que era la menos compleja que tenia.

-sí, estoy bien, pero ahora yo quiero preguntarte ¿estás tú bien? – su cara era todo un poema, él estaba todo menos bien.

-no lo sé… mi habilidad… - al menos era sincero.

-aun la tienes, no la uses y de igual forma también la tengo yo, antes de que pienses hacer cualquier cosa, quiero preguntarte algo… quieres regresar? – era simple y directa, quería cambiar las cosas?

-… si – demonios.

-entiendo… que quieres cambiar y desde que parte? – bien, si estaba en lo cierto, yo tendría que sufrir nuevamente las consecuencias.

-desde el principio, quiero proteger a todos – su miraba dictaba su resolución y seguridad por cumplir su palabra… pero.

-mal… no puede ser desde el principio, porque de esa forma no sabríamos que cambiaria y en todo caso, no te puedo asegurar que cuando despiertes otra vez, la luz en tus ojos se haya ido por completo o no… eso es algo que tenemos en contra – le dije viéndolo a los ojos y pude entender su preocupación cuando tomo en cuenta mis palabras.

-entonces que podemos hacer? – me pregunto irritado… no le gustaba la situación, pero yo ya la había visto desde que recordé todo.

-aunque yo viaje una vez en el tiempo, aun conservó las habilidades, es decir que si yo viajo en el tiempo, no solo conservaré mis memorias sino que también conservaré todas las habilidades que he robado… dime todos los problemas que ahora son imposibles de resolver y yo los resolveré por ti en otro tiempo… yo salvare a todos – primero me miro sorprendido, luego pensativo y al final… resignado.

-… entiendo… entonces lo dejare en tus manos, ven, déjame explicarte todo – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su escritorio y buscaba la información en su computadora.

Nos tardamos un día entero en poner orden a la información que tenia y a como tenía que proceder después de que yo despertara y luego nos tardamos otro medio día en saber cómo me ocultaría de la habilidad de Kumagami para que esta vez no saliera perjudicado y de cómo sería más fácil volver a aparecer en esta vida… vida que estaba casi seguro no volvería a tener.

En pocas palabras casi nos gastamos dos días enteros en tener todo en orden y lo primero que tendría que hacer en cuanto despertara, seria apuntar todo en un cuaderno y de esa forma terminarlo en forma de lista… ahora frente a mi hermano, siendo reflejado por sus ojos, me despedí y me fui.


	2. Tenemos muchos lugares a los que ir

**POV Yuu**

Desperté y mire a mi alrededor… era mi antiguo cuarto antes de ir a los dormitorios de la escuela "hoshi no umi"… bien, si mi memoria no me falla, estoy a un año de entrar a la secundaria.

Me levante la cama y la acomode, me dirigí a mi escritorio y en un cuaderno me puse a escribir las cosas que tenía que hacer… primero que nada, salir del país y acabar con el grupo que secuestro a la familia del cochero de mi hermano, después seguía…

Una vez que termine de escribir todos los puntos a seguir me di cuenta que sobrepasaba los treinta… bien, esperaba poder terminar al menos la mitad antes de tener que regresar aquí.

Escuche mi alarma sonar y me imagine que tendría que ir a la escuela, pero en cambio me puse a hacer una maleta para el viaje, aun tenía las habilidades y si quería terminar rápido, tendría que irme ahora.

Salí de mi cuarto y vi a mi hermana preparando el desayuno con su uniforme ya puesto.

-Yuu-onichan, porque no te has puesto tu uniforme… y esa mochila? – me fue inevitable sonreírle a mi hermana y ver en la mesa ese omelette.

-si te dijera que saldremos de viaje ahora, me acompañarías? – le pregunte, realmente quería llevármela conmigo, ella sería mi ancla para permanecer cuerdo y al mismo tiempo no tendría que preocuparme porque este sola.

-si!… a donde vamos entonces onichan? – sonreí ante sus palabras.

-bien, cámbiate de ropa y has una pequeña maleta, salimos después de desayunar – le conteste y ella se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

-que pasara con la escuela?

-luego nos las arreglaremos, no te preocupes – le conteste cuando ella ya se había sentado en la mesa y los dos empezábamos a desayunar.

Después de eso justo antes de salir de la casa la detuve.

-… recuerdas el sueño que tuviste? Ese en donde sentías que hacía falta alguien más en nuestra familia – ella solo asintió con la cabeza – quieres estar con él?

Para mi sorpresa ella se negó y se aferro a mi brazo.

-no, yo estoy segura con mi onichan – dijo y entonces cerré la puerta.

-bueno, en ese caso, tengo que decirte que tengo súper-poderes – suena tonto, lo sé, pero era la forma más rápida en la que podía contarle esto de las habilidades.

-en serio?! – sus ojos brillaban con expectativa, me corrió una pequeña gotita detrás de mi cabeza por sus ojos.

Y así mientras le contaba de la forma más… simple que pude sobre las habilidades y de las personas "malas" que las querían utilizar, para mi suerte después de capturar todas las habilidades, extrañamente había experimentado un aumento en la fuerza de las mismas, despues pasamos al cajero por dinero y nos acercamos lo mas que pudimos a las orillas de Japón y justo cuando pudimos ver el mar, decidí que esa era distancia suficiente para usar algunas de las habilidades que había robado, sin preocuparme de Kumagami.

-bueno, ven te cargare – le dije, la cargué estilo princesa y ella se agarro de mi cuello, las mochilas las tenía en la espalda… tendría que hacer ejercicio, este cuerpo más joven es realmente débil.

Y utilizando diferentes habilidades llegamos al otro continente, mi hermana no dejaba de saltar a mi alrededor diciendo "increíble, de nuevo o genial" si no fuera porque es mi hermana, ya le abría dicho que se callara.

Caminamos por un tiempo hasta llegar a una zona turista y aunque a mí me importo poco que me vieran vestido completamente, mi hermana se estaba inquietando, puesto que tenia calor.

Mas por hartarme que por otra cosa, fuimos a que ella se cambiara en un vestidor mientras que yo me conseguía un mapa del lugar; ahora gracias al aumento de poder, no solo con ver los mapas podía encontrar a las personas, sino que ahora también aparecía cuales eran su habilidades y de las personas que podrían tenerlas.

Era increíble, pero me detuve y espere por mi hermana.

Una vez estuvimos juntos, la tome de la mano y me la lleve a lo que sería nuestra casa mientras estuviéramos en esa ciudad.

Un hotel verdaderamente barato, era algo que no había tomado en cuenta… ¿donde se quedaría mi hermana mientras yo me iba de misión?… bueno, la respuesta fue en un hotel y si las cosas se ponían malas, compraría una casa de campaña donde ella tendría que dormir.

El hotel no contaba con seguridad y tampoco tenía cámaras… técnicamente, era un lugar donde si me buscaran no me podrían encontrar.

Llevando a mi hermana al cuarto, me dispuse a prepararme para la captura… pero antes, tendría que ver a cierta chica que me había dejado antes tuerto.

Dentro de poco tendría que irme y volvería a quedar herido, todo se tenía que hacer con un orden y tenía que resultar herido nuevamente para que el poder de viajar en el tiempo se perdiera.

Al anochecer me despedí de mi hermana diciendo que no me esperara despierta y me fui.

Mientras caminaba me puse a pensar como sería la mejor forma de encontrarme con el líder de dicha organización… bueno a final de cuentas todos saldrían en mi búsqueda en cuanto terminara aquí, lo mejor sería dar una buena batalla hasta llegar a que me hirieran.

… me volverían a llamar "muerte de un ojo"?... francamente esperaba que fueran más ingeniosos y me llamaran por otro nombre… uno menos vergonzoso seria genial!

Pronto llegue a la entrada que sería la base y todo empezó.

Usando diferentes habilidades llegue junto al jefe y la chica con la habilidad que me había lastimado, para mi sorpresa tenia el mismo método de ataque en este tiempo y aunque podría evitar el ataque, volví a perder un ojo y ahora una vez más en este estado, no me preocupo derrumbar el lugar.

Termine el trabajo rápido y le había quitado sus habilidad a todos los que encontré en el lugar, incluso encontré habilidades nuevas!; pronto llegarían las patrullas, así que de manera rápida entre en el cuerpo del jefe y marque un número telefónico.

-tu familia esta **** si sabes lo que te conviene, darás aviso de tu situación familiar a tu jefe y otra cosa… dile a Shunsuke que sus hermanos les mandan saludos – y colgué la llamada justo cuando salía del cuerpo.

Destruí el teléfono, su memoria y tarjeta quedaron inútiles, después de eso me fui del lugar justo cuando escuche a la policía.

Al estar ahora en un lugar seguro, me dispuse a ver el mapa y ver si habría otras personas con habilidad en esta ciudad… para mi sorpresa, sí e ignorando mi dolor en el ojo… porque como olvidar que ahora estaba tuerto otra vez?!... tome aire y me fui a robar las demás habilidades, después de todo, la noche aun es joven.

* * *

 **POV Shunsuke**

-y le dio un recado para ti, Shun – dijo Pooh después de contarme el evento de nuestro chofer.

-cuál es el recado? – decir que estaba sorprendido o inquieto seria poco, puesto que aun no sabía cómo interpretar toda esta situación.

-"que tus hermanos te mandan saludos" – la voz de Pooh era preocupada e inquieta.

En cuanto dijo hermanos, estoy seguro de que mi cerebro se apago, mis hermanos no sabían nada de mí, no tienen memorias de mi… como dieron con ellos?!

-investiga todo lo que puedas de esto – le pedí, pero Pooh en cambio prendió la televisión, en donde escuche algo aun peor.

La persona que me había mandado dicho recado, estaba ahora en televisión por estar en coma después de un derrumbe misterioso en el lugar en donde estaba… sentí mi cara palidecer, que estaba pasando?


	3. Encuéntralos

**POV Shunsuke**

Nada… nadie sabía nada de mis hermanos desde hace medio año!… que rayos significaba eso?

-es posible que los encontraran? – dije en voz alta sabiendo que Pooh estaba escuchando.

-pero en ningún momento detecte sus habilidades… no me explico que está pasando – su voz era preocupada y algo molesta.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono, pero al contestarlo, la voz me descoloco tanto que pensé que moriría.

-hermano! Ahora te recuerdo Shun-niisama, eres cruel al borrarme la memoria!... ha tengo que colgar onichan regreso de su misión, bye nii-san – esa era… era Ayumi?

Había entrado en un estado muy pareció al shock, si mi cerebro no se había fundido y aun funcionaba correctamente, mis hermanos estaban bien… o eso parecía.

-dijo misión? – le pregunte al aire… puesto que tampoco sabía si Pooh había escuchado lo mismo que yo.

-lo dijo… pero, eso significa que los capturaron?! – era imposible, incluso nosotros esperábamos eso.

-encuéntralos… los quiero de regreso pa… - y el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-perdona a Ayumi, le dije que no te marcara, pero no pudo resistirlo… si estas buscándonos, te recomiendo que te detengas, nosotros volveremos en tres meses a Japón y si te preguntas por lo de las misiones, créeme cuando te digo que solo cumplía con lo que me pediste… adiós nii-san – y colgaron la llamada.

… la verdad sea dicha, podre ser muy inteligente por haber vivido tanto, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

-ese era tu hermano verdad? – me pregunto Pooh.

-no estoy tan seguro… los últimos informes que tenia de él eran que era un poco egocéntrico, no alguien tan frio… Yuu no es así.

-era… ahora tenemos que estar preparados para cuando regrese dentro de tres meses… aunque me preocupa más saber donde estaba – estaba en lo correcto, pero no me gustaba esta sensación de preocupación que tenia.

-a mi me preocupa más lo último que dijo… yo nunca le pedí algo – dije con duda, que rayos estaba pasando.

 **En otro lugar**

 **POV Yuu**

-te dije que no le llamaras – le dije mientras veía a mi pequeña hermana.

-pero quería saber de la escuela! – dijo mientras hacia un tierno puchero.

-sabes que es peligroso, mis misiones pueden traerte problemas – estaba preocupado por ella, porque aunque era bueno que aun no supieran de ella, no quería decir que dejaban de llamarme "muerte de un ojo".

-pero nadie sabe de mi! – dijo exasperada, ella no tenia poderes y yo siempre la cuidaba y la ocultaba con alguna habilidad para que no la vieran.

-pero eso no quiere decir que no me investiguen! – le dije enojado – sabes que pueden buscarte!

Ella solo me miro molesta y con un tierno pero aun irritado puchero.

-sabes que lo hago para protegerte verdad? – ella me miro ahora con tristeza – no quiero perderte… eres mi hermana pequeña, moriría por ti… por eso me preocupo – me negaba a perderla… con una muerte es más que suficiente para mí.

-lo sé… perdóname – dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y me abrazaba.

-cuando termine en este país, nos iremos a casa… es una promesa – le dije con una sonrisa mientras extendida el dedo meñique de mi mano derecha.

Ella sonrió y extendiendo el mismo dedo de su mano derecha e hicimos nuestra promesa.

No puedo creer que ya había terminado con todo un continente para antes de tomar mi examen para la escuela.

Francamente… aunque lo hiciera yo, aun me resulta sorprendente y aun conservo mi cordura!

En el momento en que aterrizamos en Japón, mi hermana y yo nos fuimos a comprar ropa, siendo que la mía estaba completamente destrozada y la de ella le quedaba un poco chica… después de eso, por simple costumbre me compre un mapa y ho! sorpresa… había organizaciones buscando a usuarios de habilidad, además de personas con potencial para tenerlo.

-antes de ir a lo del examen que es en dos días, tengo trabajo que hacer y mientras yo lo hago, tú te queda en la casa… – le dije mientras ella solo asentía con la cabeza y con una idea en mente "pondré una barrera alrededor de nuestra casa para protegerla… mejor prevenir que lamentar".

-andando Yuu-niisama – me contesto mientras me sonreía felizmente… verdaderamente, tengo que darle las gracias por ser mi ancla en todo ese viaje.

 **Al anochecer**

-me voy… no salgas de la casa y no me esperes, vuelvo mañana en la mañana o a mas tardar mañana por la tarde – dije con seguridad, poniéndome una chamarra con capucha para ocultarme un poco.

-vence a los malos nii-sama! – me contesto Ayumi con alegría.

Yo rápidamente me dirigí a mi primer objetivo de la noche… un grupo en la sección de kanto… luego iría a shibuya… y por ultimo otro en tokyo… las personas ajenas las dejare tranquilas, de esos me las arreglare después de entrar a la escuela.

 **-varias horas después-**

Al final termine destruyendo las tres sedes… rayos, seguro y término en las noticias.

Bueno, que mas da… mañana empezare a investigar que necesito para la escuela… seguro no mucho si gracias a las cámaras término topándome con Pooh o mi hermano… lo cual, en realidad no suena tan mal.

Para cuando llegue a casa, era bien entrada la mañana, a lo sumo las 5 de la mañana… para mi sorpresa, mi hermanita ya estaba despierta.

-nii-sama, bienvenido a casa – dijo con una sonrisa feliz… aunque vi ese pequeño suspiro, no es agradable saber que la preocupo, lo bueno es que no he sufrido ninguna herida.

-que tenemos de desayuno? – le pregunte mientras me sentaba en el tatami… dios, es cansado estar despierto y luchar tanto tiempo.

-el especial de nuestra familia! – dijo alegre… aunque yo solo pensaba que era algo bueno que en esos momentos necesitara el azúcar o verdaderamente le habría pedido algo salado.

Después de desayunar me dispuse a guiar a mi hermanita para que fuéramos a la escuela.

Y de admitir, que es cansado… deje a mi hermana sin esa barrera que le había dado para protegerla mientras estaba conmigo, pero ahora soy yo quien la usa, puesto que sería peor si me vieran a mi… las cámaras y los policías o cualquier adulto era un posible enemigo y no tenía ganas de lidiar con ellos, así que era mejor ocultarme yo.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la escuela no pude evitar preguntarme si estarían esos dos locos en la escuela… la verdad, es que me alegraría mucho poder verles.


	4. Nos volveremos a ver

**POV Yuu**

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela y sin detenerme mucho a pensar el porqué; mis piernas terminaron llevándome a lo que era el salón del consejo estudiantil y mucho antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía, yo ya estaba adentro del lugar... y para mi gran sorpresa y felicidad, ahí estaban… ese par de locos.

-necesita algo? – me pregunto Jojiro con una sonrisa amable y una duda palpable.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en contestar, me llego un recuerdo… un maldito recuerdo.

Soy quien soy… y el yo de ahora, en este tiempo… soy una amenaza para ellos… no puedo arriesgarme a involucrar a mis amigos, son personas que aprecio mucho… por eso solo dejare a mi hermana… solo mi hermano puede cuidarla… yo no puedo hacerlo.

-si… mi hermana esta… me separe de mi hermana pequeña, ella quiere estudiar aquí, creen que puedan ayudarme a encontrarla? – dije un poco cohibido.

-claro – respondió Nao tranquilamente.

Yo solo pude describir a mi hermana, puesto que prefería mantener mi teléfono apagado… no fuera a ser que el gobierno investigara por medio de él mi paradero o peor aún, el historial de internet… de solo pensarlo me estremezco de lo que podría pasar…

Para cuando estamos llegando a la entrada del edificio, nos encontramos con mi hermana, pero lamentablemente… no solo la encuentro a ella.

Gracias a una de las diferentes habilidades que había obtenido y logrado evolucionar, sabía que la policía y agentes de esos molestos grupos que he estado destruyendo venían en camino… maldije en mi mente, no había tomado en cuenta las cámaras de los pasillos de la escuela y yo solo me había escondido de las cámaras de la entrada.

-""Ayumi… quédate con ellos, algunos molestos adultos vienen por mi y necesito que te escondas"" – le dije mentalmente y ella solo me miro preocupada, pero asintió y tomando las manos de Nao y de Jojiro se fue arrastrándolos a la parte trasera de la escuela.

No me dedique a prestar atención a las preguntas y protestas que escuchaba de parte de mis amigos… y aunque ellos no lo supieran, ellos eran mi s amigos; así que antes de que llegaran los condenados adultos, me dedique a tomar medidas de seguridad con mis cosas… primero mi teléfono lo guarde en la pequeña mochila que traía y usando una habilidad de encogimiento, reduje el tamaño de la mochila y tomando el arete de mi oído izquierdo ( en algún momento del viaje me abre echo dicha perforación… y aunque pude curarlo, no me molesto tenerlo y le vi parte de utilidad después… como ahora); abrí el compartimiento de la piedra y puse la mochila que había reducido dentro y volví a sellar el compartimiento, queme el mapa que traía y me dispuse a esperar,… con un poco de concentración logro ubicar a mi hermana y a mis amigos… no esperaba que ellos se estuvieran resistiendo a seguirla… ja, es un poco cómico ver como mi hermana los jala por la ropa para que no vengan aquí y que la sigan… ha! Se detuvieron… debieron escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas.

En el momento en el que llegaron, me cegaron fuertes luces y aunque podía simplemente irme o destruir todas sus armas, me resultaba mas fácil dejarme atrapar para que me llevara a las instalaciones… hoy quería descansar un poco, así que me dejare atrapar y ya… eso que me acaban de disparar son cuatro dardos con sedantes?... mmm me va a doler el golpe en cuanto despierte.

 **POV Ayumi**

Los chicos son bastante persistentes… pero no puedo dejar que se dirijan a la escuela o terminaran molestando a mi hermano… espero que llegue a cenar… aunque en donde me voy a quedar?... mi hermano dijo que no me acercara a la casa… que haré?

En eso… los chicos dejan de intentar irse y escucho las sirenas de los enemigos de mi hermano.

-ya están aquí – dije en un susurro, pero a juzgar que los otros chicos me voltearon a ver, creo que no lo dije así.

-la policía?... es por la policía que no nos dejas ir?! – dijo con fastidio la chica… mmm tiene una cara divertida cuando está molesta.

-es que se llevan a mi hermano… y el no los quiere cerca para que no le estorben – dije mientras inflaba mis mejillas porque se estaban enojando conmigo cuando yo solo los estaba salvando… gente grosera.

 **POR Yuu**

… de verdad que estas personas son molestas… en serio piensan que con mantenerme atado de manos y pies en una cama y tenerme los ojos, oídos y boca tapados, lograrán tenerme encerrado y que sea un buen conejillo de pruebas?... es una buena broma.

… ahora mi pregunta es… cuantos usuarios de habilidades hay aquí?

Mmm debería liberarme pronto y terminar rápido o Ayumi se va a preocupar… me pregunto donde se abra quedado mi hermana?... la cuidaran mis amigos, eso es seguro, pero… donde estará ahora?

Bien, lo averiguare después de destruir este lugar y sacar toda la información posible, junto con todas las demás personas con habilidades que seguramente tienen en este lugar encerrados.

Incendie mis ataduras y cure mis heridas, con tranquilidad me quite los objetos que me evitaban ver, oír y hablar… estaba en un cuarto de pánico?... para que rayos me metieron en uno?

-… experimento uno… sumisión – escuche de los altavoces que desconocía que tenia este "cuarto de pánico"… espera… sumisión?

Están muy equivocados si piensan que pueden doblegarme!

Aunque intentaron electrocutarme, quitarme el aire, quemarme y mas… con una sola de las habilidades que tenia me decirse de todos los instrumentos que intentaron torturarme y destruyendo en el proceso el "cuarto inservible de pánico".

En realidad pronto me resultó aburrido; cuando me di cuenta ya estaba caminando por los pasillos, destruyendo, absorben habilidades, incluso sin que mi hermanita supiera, me encontraba matando a las personas que se habían atrevido a querer dominar y controlar las habilidades que no poseían y todo por su maldita codicia.

Cuando termine destruyendo todo y sacando a todos los inocentes, a los cuales obviamente les borre sus recuerdos, me puse a caminar tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad… podía escuchar a los bomberos, ambulancias y policías acercarse al antiguo laboratorio… yo sólo caminaba mientras me ocultaba en las sombras de los edificios y me preguntaba dónde estaría mi hermanita ahora.

 **POV Autor**

Se podía ver en una ciudad como en una de sus regiones apartadas, salía humo y luz a causa del fuego que había… y extrañamente del otro lado de la ciudad se podía ver una situación por demás… extraña.

En un edificio, más específico en un cuarto donde estaban ahora un total de cinco personas estaban teniendo una pequeña (increíblemente grande) guerra.

Las razones… muy simples.

¿Querían saber quién era dicha niña? (solo dos) y otros querían saber ¿cómo rayos es que sabía de ellos?

Y la verdadera guerra empezaba más que nada, porque la niña corría de un lugar a otro sin contestar ninguna de las preguntas, dudas y arranques de ira de sus anfitriones y de las otras personas que conocía.

Lo único que sabía la niña, era que tenía que mandar una señal a su hermano… y su heroico, fuerte y solitario hermano… le mandaría una señal, aun si esta señal consistía en enloquecer a estas cuatro personas.

... y justo a la mitad de estos dos eventos, se encontraba un solitario chico caminando entre las sombras de los edificios… no solo siguiendo la nada discreta señal de su pequeña hermana, que logro detectar por una de sus tantas habilidades… sino que también en su camino se encargaba de limpiar el piso con las personas del bajo mundo que le buscaban y que también le querían… además de robar algunas habilidades de paso.

* * *

 **Perdón el retraso… pero mi falta de inspiración me ataco de forma… inminente y apenas hace unas horas pude librarme de esta falta de inspiración y poder escribir al fin!**

 **Volveré a escribir un capitulo cada semana… lo prometo y si yo doy mi palabra, la cumpliré lo mejor que pueda.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia y perdonen la espera.**

 **ATTME: Yunuen-paisbrada**


	5. Te tengo que dejar

**Y como lo prometido es deuda, vuelvo esta semana con historia!**

* * *

 **POV Autor**

Casi al amanecer se podía observar a un chico entrar tranquilamente a un cuarto de un edificio de departamentos para estudiantes.

Dentro de dicho cuarto, era evidente a simple vista que un huracán había pasado por ahí… el chico sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza en silencio sabiendo la causa de dicho desastre.

Podía verse claramente un grupo de chicos tirados por el piso, las dos las dos únicas chicas se encontraron una brazada la otra, más sin embargo, la más grande parecía querer retener a la más pequeña aún en contra de su voluntad.

Aún así, mirase por donde se mirase, se veía claramente un completo desastre.

El chico se acercó a la a la chica más pequeña y tocó con su mano su cabeza y sin moverla simplemente trato de despertarla lográndolo a los pocos minutos.

La pequeña al verlo literalmente quiso saltar a él y abrazarlo con toda su fuerza, pero unos brazos que rodaban su pequeño cuerpo la retuvieron, obviamente era la otra chica la que la retenía en su abrazo de muerte.

El chico solo sonrió ante la situación de la pequeña y con un pequeño parpadeo, la pequeña ya estaba fuera de los brazos de la chica y estaba parada al lado del chico, la pequeña estaba a punto de cumplir con su intención de abrazarlo, pero con un movimiento de manos del chico, ella se detuvo y lo siguió en silencio a la salida del cuarto.

Una vez completamente afuera del lugar, los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos, antes de que la pequeña chica le saltara al cuello al muchacho y le abrazara con gran cariño y alegría, mientras repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

-"regresaste… regresaste!... no vuelvas a dejarte atrapar… tonto… hermano tonto" – repitió un y otra vez… mientras le abrazaba y pequeñas lagrimas de alegría caían por su cara.

Mientras que por la mente del chico solo pasaba un triste pensamiento.

-"siempre me recibe con lagrimas… odio verla llorar y mas lo odio cuando yo soy el causante de su dolor" – pensaba con tristeza y un ligero pero no por eso mínimo auto-odio – tienes que quedarte aquí – dijo al final… sin mostrar en su voz lo doloroso que era para él dejar a la pequeña.

-pero si yo no estoy… quien va cuidar de ti? – pregunto la pequeña con ninguna intención de dejar el lado de su hermano.

-te necesito aquí… nuestro hermano sabrá protegerte y yo tengo que ir a los lugares más peligrosos… temo perderte… vamos… entra ahora y dile a ese tonto de mi hermano que volveré después de acabar con la misión que él me dio – le contesto con cariño y ciertos grados de diversión – además, tienes que molestarlo un rato como parte de nuestra venganza por borrarnos la memoria.

-está bien… pero tienes que prometerme que estarás de regreso conmigo antes de que termine mi primer grado en la escuela de nuestra escuela – le dijo con seriedad y en modo de regaño pero con una pequeña parte de cariño y afecto.

-te lo prometo… vendré antes de que te descuenta… y mantente alejada de una chica llamada Konishi y un chico llamado Oikawa… no importa que, no entables amistad con ellos y nunca estés sola con ninguno de los dos… prométemelo – le dijo con severidad el chico.

-lo prometo… es más, te prometo que iré a comer siempre con los chicos que estaban en la escuela… me divertí mucho con ellos – dijo ella divertida y sin pensar mucho en la nota casi suplicante de su hermano en cuento le suplico que le cumpliera esa promesa.

-bien… ellos te protegerán… y si quieres puedes decirles mi nombre, pero no mi sobre-nombre ni lo que estoy haciendo… entendido, de eso solo puedes decirle a nuestro hermano cuando este únicamente con ese chico al que le llama Pooh… bien… ahora, entra y prepárales un desayuno estilo Otosaka… seguro y eso les agrada – muy en lo profundo de la mente del chico, se está riendo de las futuras caras de sus amigos al notar el desayuno tan dulce… o a su hermano le va a dar algo… le encantaría verlo.

-si, _bye_ hermano… cuídate mucho y come correctamente por favor… y no importa que tengas la habilidad del insomnio… duerme, sabes que puedes desactivar la habilidad… no dormir te vuelve inestable! – dijo la pequeña mientras entraba al mismo cuarto en donde había estado antes dormida.

 **POV Yuu**

Era difícil alejarme, pero era algo necesario, sabía que en los lugares a los que tenía que ir eran aún más peligrosos de los que ya había ido… no tenía el valor para arriesgar a mi pequeña hermana… la había perdido antes y el dolor que sentí fue suficiente, para no querer volverlo a sentir.

Salí caminando tranquilamente del edificio y de acuerdo al mapa que tenía de Japón… tenía bastantes lugares a los que ir… pero dejaría a la escuela y a futuras predicciones de Pooh… lo que menos quiero es arruinarles la diversión a mis amigos... ellos sabrían lidiar con sus problemas sin mi ayuda… después de todo, la mayoría de sus planes salían bien sin que yo me preocupara.

Así que me aleje de la región y me puse a cumplir con mi trabajo… pero había cosas que me mantenían atento o en espera… uno de esos eventos que esperaba, llegó en tiempo y forma, como los anteriores… igual a la otra línea de tiempo… claro que omitiendo el despertar (y asesinato) de mi hermanita, puesto que ella ya no cuenta con dicha habilidad… y tampoco tenía dichas amistades.

Conocí a una mujer pelirroja ciega que buscaba un lugar en el cual comer… sonreí de forma inevitable en cuanto la vi caminando.

- _hello_! – le dije mientras pasaba a mi lado, inesperadamente, me abordo de la misma forma… casi arrinconándome contra la pared.

-has comido _Modanyaki_? – Vale, me acordaba de la respuesta, pero no que la dijera en japonés – _Modanyaki_. _Mo-dan-ya-ki_.

-je – me fue inevitable reírme un poco por estar otra vez en esta situación.

-tampoco lo conoces? Mira que estoy en Japón… JESUS!

-no es _Okonomiyaki_ que tiene _Soba_ dentro? – respira… no te atrevas a reírte.

-si! ¡Eso es! ¡Con _Soba_! ¿Donde debo ir para comerlo?– era bueno que ella siguiera respondiendo igual… o si no, no hubiera sabido cómo responder.

-si estás bien con un _Hiroshimayaki_ , normalmente en cualquier _Onomiyaki_ … - ahora… por donde era que la lleve la vez pasada… mmmm.

-y eso lleva Soba?

-si – donde quedaba…mmmm.

-llévame allá sin falta! – ha! Ya recuerdo donde era!

-está bien… es por este camino – le dije y la guie al mismo lugar a donde la había llevado antes.

Y paso casi lo mismo hasta que salimos del restaurante… porque en este caso yo no estaba sufriendo nada.

-eres… una persona extraña… como si te ocultaras, acaso te persiguen niño? – me pregunto con burla pero yo solo pude darle cierta parte de razón a su suposición.

-en parte si… pero escogí este estilo de vida… oye… puedo pedirte un favor? – le pregunte… quizá si podía conseguir el permiso del hospital con la habilidad de la voz que robe en Rusia.

-es para alguien importante verdad?... está bien, pero tendrás que contarme cómo fue que llegaste a escoger ese estilo de vida – parecía interesada… tal vez podía contarle una parte de la razón… solo una minúscula.

-me parece bien… mi pedido, es que vea al hermano de un amigo, el es un gran fan suyo y por ciertas razones el no puede dejar el hospital… mientras vamos en camino, yo le contare mi historia… le parece justo? – le pregunte con tranquilidad.

-bien, iniciemos el camino! – al final ella era igual a como la recordaba.


	6. Y vuelvo a la oscuridad

**POV Yuu**

Cuando llegamos al hospital y entramos al cuarto del hermano de Nao… me fue… de cierta forma difícil ver a ese chico tan destruido… ahora me es imposible detectarlo como propietario de alguna habilidad… pero me hace sentir lástima por las personas que terminaron igual o peor por esos brutales y estúpidos experimentos… me pregunto si habrá alguna forma de saber de ellos… investigare de esto en mi siguiente misión.

-que está haciendo esta persona exactamente? – me pregunto.

-compone una canción… llamare a la enfermera – dije mientras me movía tranquilamente a él, pero ella comenzó a cantar… esa canción como me gustaba.

Una vez tranquilo, decidí hacerle la misma pregunta.

-recuerdas a tu hermana pequeña… Nao… recuerdas a Nao? – le dije con voz tranquila y aunque ya sabía el resultado, aun así mi voz salió con una nota suplicante que no pude evitar que brotara de mi.

-Na… a… o… Nao – logro balbucear.

-si… tú hermana… - volteé a verla y le dije – gracias… de todo corazón… gracias.

-ella es importante y si esto es importante para ti… está bien… además, haces cosas buenas que parecen malas… pero tu también eres una persona importante para ella – me dijo y después nos despedimos y nos fuimos del hospital… era mejor no encontrarme con Nao ahora… después de todo, ella no me conoce y estoy segura que se preocupara de que alguien pudiera acceder a su hermano… y lo que menos quiero es que se enoje por mi culpa.

O conmigo.

La lleve a que su agente la recogiera y le dije que esperaba su concierto de mañana… ella solo agradeció y esperaba escucharme ahí… le vi cierta gracia a eso, porque sería normal que dijera que me vería ahí… pero era verdad que ella nunca me vería en su vida.

Estaba colgado del techo… estaba muy oscuro así que nadie me vería… extraña forma de ver un concierto, pero creo que era mejor así, me evitaba tener que sentir a las demás personas a mi alrededor… además de que podía ver no solo de forma privilegiada el concierto, sino que también podía verla perfectamente a "ella".

Estaba hermosa… incluso podría decir que "ella" solamente con su presencia, podría eclipsar a todo el concierto, que hacia lo suyo con sus luces y sonidos ensordecedores y cegadores… ella era tan… "ella"… que solo podía verla.

El concierto lo disfrute enormemente y en cuanto a cabo, solo pude lamentar no poder estar al lado de "ella"… tomar su mano e irnos juntos… que mas deseaba que hacer eso… pero tenía trabajo y aun quedan "cosas" de las que deshacerse en Japón.

Y mi querida persona no podía verse involucrada conmigo… era mejor así… tenía que protegerla… aunque ella no lo supiera, porque si se enteraba, seguro y me golpea por creerla tan débil… ella siempre quiso demostrarse fuerte… era mejor verla feliz… aunque fuera de lejos.

Estaba nuevamente de cabeza… si se preguntas el porqué… es fácil, estoy ocultándome de los tontos guardias de seguridad que resguardan este lugar… a quien se le ocurre hacer una base secreta con techos tan altos como para que una persona camine por ellos tranquilamente y pase desapercibido por los de abajo… es que acaso no piensan?

Por lo que estaba haciendo… no.

Entre tranquilamente al cuarto de site… en grandes rasgos, diría que estaba entrando al cuarto donde tenían toda su base de datos guardados… ahora solo hacía falta encontrar como entrar en sus archivos e indagar en ellos, esperando dar con los supuestos experimentos fallidos.

Probaré primero si puedo sanar a uno… y si lo logro y no veo efectos colaterales, podre currar al hermano de Nao!

Tengo que probarlo primero, he logrado aumentar el poder de la habilidad de sanación, pero tengo que ver si los daños a esas personas no son tan irreparables que mi habilidad no sea capaz de curarla… si es muy grave, lo mejor sería aumentar el poder aun mas y esperar a que pueda curar o mejorar la situación de la persona.

O miren esto… tienen los nombres, habilidades, localización en las instalaciones y o sorpresa!... están formando una comunidad entre bases japonesas para saber a quienes he atacado y a cual he dejado por "accidente"… mira que son verdaderamente tontos.

Con cuidado atravesé la puerta y fui tranquilamente y sin crear el menor ruido, comencé a… deshacerme del personal de seguridad, de los médicos y científicos… y cualquier otro que tuviera la mala suerte de no ser portador de alguna habilidad y que se metiera en mi camino.

Pronto deje el lugar libre y uno a uno, fui robando habilidades mientras les liberaba y borraba de su memoria mi existencia y poco a poco los fui sacando del lugar y cuando todos ellos salieron… bueno, sobra decir que hice explotar el lugar, la policía querría recuperar alguna información que ahora era inexistente y para el alivio de todos los chicos, les di la dirección de un lugar en donde podrían estar seguros mientras buscaban a su familia (si esta no los habían vendido) y lograban rehacer su vida… de alguna forma… aunque si necesitaban mi ayuda como muchos otros chicos la necesitaron, el lugar contaba con un teléfono fijo que solo podía marcar mi numero privado y con el podían pedirme algún favor… como borrar la memoria de su familia y volver a estar juntos o que se yo… normalmente me pedían ayuda para poder volver a tener una vida tranquila.

-… dentro de nada se daría la alarma de que destruí este lugar… bueno, la noche es joven… sigamos trabajando – dije con un poco de diversión que no me moleste en ocultar en mi voz y volví a mi refugio en las sombras de la ciudad, mientras escuchaba los pasos de los niños que había rescatado, correr en dirección al refugio que había hecho para ellos… yo solo me digne en pensar en cuál de los ocho laboratorios que me faltaban iría primero… o tal vez debería ir primero a buscar a los experimentos fallidos que para mi mayor sorpresa, estaban en custodia en otro laboratorio en el subterráneo de Tokyo… mmmm que hacer primero… que hacer e ahí el problema.

-el sol simple fue tan… deslumbrante? – me pregunte con dolor mientras me levantaba de mi sueño de media tarde.

Eso de seguir el ejemplo de los vampiros no era lo mejor para la salud… tenía que admitir.

Trabajar en las noches, buscar un lugar seguro en el cual dormir cuando el amanecer este llegando, dormir hasta medio día y lo que restaba del día cumplía sus necesidades humanas, cumpliendo lo mejor que podía la promesa que le había hecho a su hermanita.

-"Ahora que mencionaba a su hermanita… me pregunto cómo estará?" – pensé para luego levantarme de mi cama provisional y dirigirme al baño y darme un frio baño para quitarme el sueño y luego… un buen desayuno-comida con el cual podría sobrellevar el resto del día.

 **POV Autor**

Regresemos un poco en el tiempo y vamos a la misma noche en el hospital… y veamos que pasó después de que nuestro _Shinigami no me_ se fuera de ahí.

Se podía ver entrar a una chica corriendo como si el diablo la siguiera al hospital y preguntara por su hermano a la recepcionista que parecía sorprendida y quizá un poco asustada por su fuerte y extraña petición, orden y pregunta.

En cuanto la chica entro al cuarto de su hermano y le vio… esta solo pudo llorar ante lo que veía y escuchaba.

Su hermano… su querido hermano le decía por su nombre y la reconocía como su hermana.

Lloro

Simple y llanamente lloro a todo pulmón, si ocultar nada ni aparentar ser algo…ella simplemente lloro de alegría por haber podido recuperar a su hermano… aunque fuera poco, ella estaba feliz, muy feliz por eso… aunque un poquito en el fondo, estaba preocupada por saber que alguien había podido entrar en contacto con él… le preocupaba que pudieran hacerle daño… pero mientras tanto, ella lloraba feliz de volver a escuchar su nombre… que su hermano la llamara, era para ella un sueño, ella podría recuperar a su ahora única familia… ese sueño, parecía posible y ya no un simple sueño.


	7. solo desncanso por hoy

**POV Yuu**

Y Japón queda fuera de mi lista de lugares en donde tengo que trabajar.

Mmm instalaron sucursales en el continente americano… aun son pequeñas, puede esperar unas cuantas semanas, es mejor terminar con el otro continente, después de todo eran pocos los que habían en esos países y en realidad son muy torpes con su seguridad.

Así que iremos a ese continente… lo mejor será ir primero a dejarle una nota a mi hermanita y dejarle algún regalo o comunicado a mi hermano también.

Lo mejor será buscarlos… mi hermana no tiene ninguna habilidad, pero mis amigos, novia y mi hermano tienen habilidad… así que suponiendo mi hermana siguiera mi sugerencia al pie de la letra, ella estará junto con ellos y yo podre comunicarme con ella.

Mmmm no están en la escuela ninguno… que mal, no sé quien es quien… malditos puntos que solo me muestran una persona con habilidad, pero no con cual… rayos, así como rayos los encuentro?

Solo me queda buscarlos… rayos.

Y yo que no quería caminar… estoy muy cansado!

 **POV Autor**

En un marque se podían observar a un peculiar grupo de chicos.

Entre ellos estaban tres chicas y un solo chico… y lo peculiar de dicho grupo era que el único chico estaba tratando de mantener una conversación sin idolatrar o de plano, sacar su parte fan, con la chica que se divertía internamente por su extraño amigo.

Mientras que las otras dos chicas, se podía ver que una era más pequeña y que no dejaba de abrazar o recargarse en la mayor, para muy desgracia suya, puesto que la mayor había prometido que cuidaría de la pequeña y se negaba a faltar a su palabra… aun cuando esta le sacara canas a temprana edad… aunque, si uno veía su cabello alvino, uno no las notaria, así que no importaba.

Todo esto era visto por un grupo de chicos que se habían encargado de instalar cámaras de seguridad en dicho parque para encontrar al escurridizo hermano mayor de la única chica menor al resto.

Pero en otro lado y completamente oculto de todas esas cámaras, se encontraba el "escurridizo hermano" viendo divertido a los chicos… y sabiendo que si no detenía a su hermanita, jamás tendría la oportunidad de que se llevara realmente bien con "ella".

 **POV Yuu**

Si no quería llamar la atención, lo mejor sería que llamara solamente a mi hermana, pero conociendo a Nao como la conocía, estoy completamente seguro de que no dejara que Ayumi se separe de ella.

Pero siendo sincero, ya estaba cansado de tener que ocultarse… técnicamente se la pasa todos los días oculto!

Así que, qué importa si alerto un poco a mis hermanos y amigos, puedo desaparecer en cualquier momento!

Y de esa forma tan… mía, salí del resguardo que los arboles me proporcionaban y me expuse al pequeño claro en donde mis amigos se encontraban.

En cuanto la luz del sol me expuso, no solo mis amigos me vieron, podría jurar que incluso las cámaras de vigilancia me habían enfocado!

Y tengo que decirlo, las caras de Nao y Jojiro era épicas!

Como me hubiera gustado llevar una cámara para guardar para la posteridad la escena!

-Yuu-niichan! – la primera en salir de su asombro fue mi hermanita, que ni bien me identifico, se había parado de donde estaba y corrido hacia mí con la intención de… taclearme o abrazarme… no estoy muy seguro.

-es bueno verte, Ayumi… te has divertido en la escuela? – le pregunte en cuanto me recupere del duro golpe que me di en la cabeza, al estrellarme con el por el tacleo de mi hermanita.

-sí, he molestado a onii-chan y a Nao-neechan mucho! – me dieron ganas de reírme por su inocente anuncio… pero por la cara de shock aun permanente en mis amigos, supongo que era mejor no hacerlo… aunque cuesta.

-es bueno saberlo… me presentas a tus amigos? – le dije con voz tranquila, que desmentía completamente mi nerviosismo por estar nuevamente ante unos… enojados y curiosos amigos.

-ya los conoces, por lo que sé, pero te presentare a ellos – me susurro con complicidad… ja, ella quizá no "recuerde" pero ella acepta que algunas cosas yo sé.

-gracias – le conteste en un susurro mientras nos ayudábamos a levantarnos del piso.

-chicos, déjenme les presento a mi hermano! – dijo mi hermanita desbordando felicidad.

-si… ya lo conocimos… no te viene persiguiendo la policía hoy? – me pregunto mordazmente Nao… dolió un poco, pero era entendible.

-esta vez no quise ocultarme… además, aquí estamos rodeados por los tuyos, la policía no entraría tontamente aquí – les dije con calma.

-te perseguía la policía? – dijo Yusa entretenida.

-no solo ellos… pero aquí todo está bien… además busco que los que nos miran en este momento, vengan a verme – dije con sinceridad.

-soy Yusa-rin! Un gusto chico malo – parecía divertida con sus palabras al describirme.

-soy el hermano mayor de Ayumi… el mediano de la familia… mi nombre es Otosaka Yuu… un gusto Yusa – dije con tranquilidad mientras la veía – y ustedes son…?

-soy Tomori Nao… e cuidado a tu hermana – dijo tranquila… pero me veía de forma… tenia precaución de mi… auch.

-soy Takajo Jojiro… a que se refiere con que nos están viendo? – pregunto mi amigo… es mucho más inocente de lo que recordaba.

-las cámaras de video los delatan… además de que por lo que siento… ellos están ya en camino… cosa buena, porque necesito hablar con mi hermano – les conteste tranquilamente – Ayumi… tengo un regalo para ti – le dije y le extendí una pequeña caja rectangular – cuidado… es rompible.

Mi hermanita abrió la caja y encontró unos pasadores y uno collar con un colgante en forma de estrella, ella los miro encantada y procedió a ponérselos… con una sonrisa impregnada en su cara.

-gracias! – casi me grito mientras me abrazaba.

-cuídalo… ya llegaron – dije para después mire en otra dirección, llamando la atención de todos mis amigos.

A los pocos minutos, llegaron corriendo mi hermano, Pooh y sus amigos… mmm vino todo el grupo… me siento honrado.

-YUU! – grito mi hermano… pero acaso tenía sentido que me gritara si no podía verme?... quizá tiene algún sentido para él.

-hola hermano… Pooh… chicos… es bueno verlos – les dije – pero tengo poco tiempo y Japón ya dejo de ser una de mis prioridades… solo venia a hacer dos cosas, pero mejor hago tres y termino en definitiva con los asuntos familiares – les dije, mientras me acercaba lentamente a mi hermano… mientras aun era fuertemente abrazado por mi hermana.

Los demás… o mejor dicho todos a excepción de mi hermano, se pusieron entre nosotros… pero no funciono mucho si terminaba atravesándolos… y cuando llegue con mi hermano, lo único que hice fue, obtener su cuerpo y después… puf! Mi hermano había dejado de ser ciego!

-bien… con esto ya puedo irme… Ayumi, recuerda tu promesa y no te acerques a ellos… y molesta a los demás, lo haces excelente! – le dije a mi hermanita para después ir desapareciendo poco a poco… como si fuera una montaña de hojas siendo esparcida por el aire – nos volveremos a ver en cuanto todo termine…


	8. Me confundes

**POV Nao (regresemos un poco en el tiempo… a cuando todos estaban en un departamento)**

-Mmm "donde esta esa niña" – pensé con cansancio e ira mal contenida… rayos, la pequeña moustro, tenía suficiente energía para abastecer a todo el país… no recordaba que los niños tuvieran tanta maldita energía!

-el desayuno está listo! – grito el demonio en piel de niña mientras golpeaba una sartén a modo de campana… sobra decir que todos saltaron de sus pieles y más de uno grito alguna tontería... la manto… de verdad la mato.

-ok, ok! Ya vamos! Pero cállate! – le grite… la pequeña no se vio afectada por mi grito y aunque todos me miraban con cara de molestia por gritarle, pude ver cierto grado de alivio y agradecimiento en sus ojos.

-hoy tenemos la especialidad de la familia Otosaka! – celebro la pequeña.

-tienen una especialidad en tu familia? – escuche que preguntaron detrás de mí.

-no que yo recuerde, al menos – dijo preocupado Shunsuke.

-omelette! – sonrió felizmente… aunque porque siento que este desayuno será mi perdición?

-itadakimasu! – dijimos todos y… o por dios!

-agua! – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-come… solo tenemos jugo de tomate… todo lo demás, me lo acabe ayer… jeje – esta niña lo había planeado!

El dichoso omelette era la cosa más absurdamente azucarado que he probado en mi vida!

Me dará diabetes con solo un bocado!

Pero al mirar su cara sonriente… estoy casi segura de que todos tuvimos el mismo pensamiento.

-"no puedo decirle que voy a comerlo… maldición… solo trágalo".

… el desayuno más empalagoso que he probado y que de seguro existe en todo el mundo… dios, gracias por darme las fuerzas suficientes para poder comerme ese desayuno.

 **(Salto en el tiempo… vamos al parque)**

… me siento mal…

Porque tiene que ponerle esa cosa de pizza a toda la comida?

Y porque soy tan tonta como para no detenerla y cocinar yo?

… sea quien sea su maldito hermano… me importara muy poco que le siga la policía, pero le haré pagar por hacer que cuide de su hermana… aunque no niego que siento un poco de respeto por el chico por lograr comer sus comidas sin volverse anémico.

Mientras trato de ignorar a la pequeña, me doy cuenta de algo… alguien se acercaba a nosotros… y cuando la luz le dio de lleno, puedo jurar que sentí algo de añoranza al verle.

Su cabello, un castaño oscuro, ojo café o vino pero eran frio y de alguna forma solitario, una piel clara y que parecía tersa… su expresión parecía tranquila y divertida, llevaba una gabardina negra, una playera roja, pantalones de mezclilla azules y zapatillas grises… pareciera simple… pero no pude evitar quedar atrapada por su persona, todo en mi me gritaba que fuera a él y le abrazara.

Escuche a la pequeña llamarle… que extraño, antes cuando recién conocí a este par, no le tome importancia al chico, pero ahora… porque no puedo dejarlo de ver?

Me molesta.

Pero me molesta que me moleste… eso no tiene sentido!

Él solo logra irritarme y confundirme.

Solo pude prestar atención hasta que la pequeña nos quiso presentar… y aunque quise sonar tranquila y amable, porque necesitaba saber más de él… tenía que saber el secreto de cómo tratar a esta niña!

Mi voz sonó… em… molesta… muy molesta.

Cuando pregunto por nosotros, fui precavida… un tipo al que sigan los policías, no significaba nada bueno… aunque no entendiera aun porque me molestaba tanto desconfiar de él… maldito fuera por confundirme.

… cuando todos los demás llegaron, me confundí… era hermano de la persona que nos salvo a mí y a mi hermano?... no se parecían en nada!

Y que es eso que le dijo a su hermana, que promesa? a que o quien no se tiene que acercar? Y que es eso de que nos tiene que molestar?!

Maldito fuera… no te desaparezcas como si fuera cosa fácil y dejes mil preguntas!

Maldito.

-tranquilo hermano… yo los cuido – la voz de la pequeña me saco de mis pensamientos y cuando la vi, la seriedad de su rostro era algo que no había visto en todo el tiempo que la conocía… era una extraña visión – Shun-nii, como te sientes… mi hermano dijo que te sentirías un poco mareado y con dolor de cabeza… pero fuera de eso, estas bien?

-que… que rayos hizo Yuu?... Ayumi?... o, por, dios! – grito lentamente lo ultimo para después caer hacia de espaldas al piso de la impresión… que estaba pasando?

-si… estas bien… me alegro! – dijo contenta la pequeña sin acercarse mucho a su hermano… aunque parecía que el estaba en un perfecto estado de petrificación… no parecía reaccionar… aunque todos lo llamaran preocupados.

-puedo ver… te puedo ver Ayumi – dijo en susurro… para después abrazar a su hermanita… de alguna forma esa escena me hizo pensar en mi hermano… logrando que sonriera sin proponérmelo.


	9. Dinos que pasa Ayumi

**POV Autor**

El ambiente era una combinación de alegría, sorpresa y mucha ansiedad.

Que había pasado… nadie estaba del todo seguro.

Primero, aparece alguien buscado por todos por diferentes razones… luego, empieza el caos.

Saluda, se enfrenta a todos, nos vence… se desmaya y luego… se despide y desaparece?... eso tiene sentido?

No mucho.

-eres tu Ayumi? – pregunto la única persona que parecía estar feliz… claro que descontamos a la pequeña hermanita que al parecer ya estaba acostumbrada a estas locuras.

-sip!... es bueno volver a verte hermano! – dijo la pequeña, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano mayor que se negaba a dejar de llorar.

-"qué paso?" – era lo que todos tenían en mente… pero solo una pudo externar su sorpresa… y en parte sacar a todos de su confusión.

-guau! No sabía que la gente podía desaparecer de esa forma! Fue increíble! – dijo Yusa-rin mientras caminaba en el lugar donde antiguamente estaba el chico que literalmente se había disuelto en el aire.

-no creo que toda la gente pueda hacer eso… pero eso no viene ha caso! Qué rayos paso?!... Ayumi, es tu hermano, explícanos! – exigió un explosivo Shichino.

-he?... bueno, mi hermano dijo que ya termino sus misiones en Japón y aunque ya había acabado con otro continente, al parecer volvieron a ir ahí… así que Yuu-nii volverá a limpiar ese continente y se irá a terminar con el ultimo, para poder volver – dijo contenta la pequeña sin notar o ignorando olímpicamente, las caras de todos los que la rodeaban con clara confusión e irritación al no entender nada.

-Ayumi, de que misión hablas? – pregunto Shun, el hermano mayor.

-he?... la que le diste… a mi no me mires así… Yuu-nii nunca me dijo la misión, solo me dijo que era una misión que le habías encargado Shun-nii – dijo entre confundida y molesta la pequeña al ver la cara de irritación del mayor, pero pronto olvido su molestia al recordar algo – pero me preocupa… la misión de Yuu-nii es peligrosa, le escuche decir que no importaba que, él terminaría la misión aun a costa de saber las consecuencias… él estaría feliz con ellas si con eso les salvaba... Shun-nii… Yuu-nii a quien tiene que salvar? Porque le diste una misión tan peligrosa?... ne?

Más de uno la vio entre tristes y confundidos… que rayos era esa misión y a quien rayos intentaba salvar? Y porque mierdas decía ese tonto de Yuu que se la había dado su hermano? Eso era imposible si no se habían visto desde que eran unos niños hasta ahora!

Todo lo que había pasado no tenía ni una pisca de sentido… pero cuando cada uno pensaba detenidamente sobre eso, llegaban a la misma respuesta.

-"desde que descubrí esta habilidad… cuando mi vida tiene sentido?" – así que dieron se dieron contra la pared de la realidad y decidieron bordear las preguntas que tenían y continuar con su "excéntrica" vida, ya después darían rienda suelta a sus dudas cuando hubiera alguien que les respondiera sin causarles una masiva y posiblemente destructiva jaqueca si intentaban encontrar algo racional en todo ese problema.

-ne Ayumi… sabes cómo comunicarte con tu hermano… nos gustaría saber cuando regresa – dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora Pooh… desmintiendo completamente su interno intento de no gritar a los cielos que gracias a que había conocido a Shun, su vida se había vuelto un verdadero desastre.

-no tiene teléfono para llamarle, se lo destruyeron en una misión y se niega a tenerlo, dice que es más fácil pasar desapercibido de los adultos malos que lo buscan… aunque si conserva uno pero en ese solo puede recibir llamadas… no sé para qué es, ni que numero tiene, pero algunas veces algunas personas le llaman y él desaparece por unos días – dijo con una inocente sonrisa Ayumi.

-quienes son los adultos malos? – pregunto ahora Medoki con paciencia.

-las personas que le quieren atrapar, que le quieren matar y controlar – dijo de forma automática la pequeña.

-he? – fue la respuesta involuntaria de todos.

-sí, todos buscan a Yuu-nii por ser Shinigami no mee – dijo con seguridad… pero su respuesta shockeo a todos… puesto que no había ninguno que no supiera de la persona llamada Shinigami no mee… y ahora resultaba ser que el chico que habían tenido de frente era el afamado asesino y terrorista… todo el mundo le estaba buscando e incluso el bajo mundo le había puesto precio a su cabeza, tanto vivo como muerto… eso era… la palabra impactante se quedaba corta para describir dicho descubrimiento.

-shinigami no mee… de verdad dijiste shinigami no mee? – pregunto con incredulidad Shun.

-si… aunque Yuu-nii odia ese apodo… dice que es vergonzoso – dijo con tranquilidad ella.

-"como puede decirlo así?... que no ve las noticias?... ese nombre es famoso, incluso es altamente famoso por los peligros que ocasiona!" – pensaron todos los mayores incrédulos.

-sabes a que continente va a ir ahora Yuu? – pregunto Nao.

-… creo que volvería al continente asiático, porque volvieron a ir ahí las personas malas… creo que piensan que como Yuu-nii ya termino ahí, quizá ya no vuelva… gente tonta! – dijo con diversión – Yuu-nii les destruirá!

Sobra decir que más de uno se sorprendió de sus palabras… la pequeña era demasiado inocente como para saber el verdadero significado de sus palabras!

-suenas muy confiada… como estas segura de eso? – le pregunto con una tensa sonrisa Nao.

-Yuu-nii no ha salido lastimado en ninguna de sus misiones después de la primera, no le he vuelto a ver sangrar o estar herido de alguna forma, él me conto cuando estaba curándole su ojo que esa sería la única herida que él permitirá en su persona, así que no tenía que preocuparme… y hasta ahora no ha roto su promesa, el vencerá a los malos, sanara a los heridos y él volverá… - la convicción de la pequeña era sorprendente.

-si es así… porque dices que sus misiones son peligrosas? – pregunto Pooh extrañado, recordando esa palabras.

-porque sé que tienen consecuencias muy malas… Yuu-nii siempre se pone triste por eso y el no quiere contarme cuales son las consecuencias… solo me dice que cuando suceda, que no le llore, que él siempre estaría ahí como mi hermano… por eso se que son peligrosas – dijo triste y preocupada la pequeña.

-ne… cambiando de tema Ayumi-chan… porque no me cuentas de ti y de nuestro hermano mientras no estaban en Japón… en ese momento me tenían muy preocupado después de recibir tu llamada – dijo Shun cambiando el ambiente que repentinamente se había vuelto deprimente y angustioso.

-si!


	10. Maldito fuera

**POV Autor**

Estaba por pasar un mes después de que se supo de la última vez que había llegado el Shinigami-no-me a Japón… o al menos era así de forma registrada por los federales y las personas que sorprendentemente le conocían en persona.

Y sobra decir que más de un país estaba verdaderamente deseosas de encontrarle y en algunos puntos matarle, otros muchos, encontrar la forma de controlarlo… sobra decir que cada vez que alguien le encontraba, no se volvía a escuchar de esa persona.

Pero cuando acabo nuevamente con el continente, el se fue a otro y luego de terminar con un país se encargaba de otro y quien fuera a pensar que por cada país en el cual ponía un pie, dicho país se volvía mas seguro e incluso mejoraban sus economías y políticas de gobierno?... más de uno pensaría que eso sería una completa locura… pero extrañamente eso pasaba… y lo más extraño, es que eran justo esos países los que le querían para controlarlo.

Pero regresemos ahora a Japón… el lugar en donde se encuentran las personas más importantes para el difamado Shinigami-no-me… personas que estaban completamente fuera de la visión de los federales y malas personas que le buscaban y que los usarían para lastimarle y amenazarle.

En Japón estaban un grupo de chicos de lo mas… am… aburridos… puesto que con la ayuda imprevista del Shinigami-no-me no tenían porque buscar a chicos con habilidades puesto que estos… ya habían desaparecido de todo el país, así que sus actividades como buscadores de dichas personas, se había detenido y se había vuelto ahora sus vidas bastante aburridas… exceptuando a una chica de nombre Nao… ella estaba muy metida en su computadora, tanto que simplemente terminaba ignorando los continuos intentos de llamada de atención de la pequeña Ayumi, logrando que la pequeña un poco enojada por no poder molestarla, le preguntara de frente que tanto llamaba su atención en la computadora, logrando que ahora sí, la joven Nao le prestara atención y sonriera con malicia mientras le mostraba la pantalla de la computadora.

-Yuu-nii! – grito sorprendida la pequeña al ver la fotografía de su hermano mayor en pantalla… era un video… y sobra decir que era sorprendente.

Se podía ver como "Yuu" literalmente masacraba sin piedad a sus enemigos (que eran muchos) sin siquiera moverse, podían aparecer estacas del suelo, congelamiento de partes del cuerpo, electricidad recorriendo cuerpos e incluso podía verse a personas caer poco a poco al piso por alguna razón que no podía verse en el video… pero parecían sufrí de dolor (si ponías atención a sus caras y escuchabas atentamente el sonido)… el video era tanto sorprendente como perturbador, puesto que esto no era en una sola dirección… con esto me refiero a que en realidad Yuu estaba rodeado de personas y todos estos sucesos parecían afectar a sus atacantes como si fueran ondas… además de que se podía ver que aunque Yuu no se moviera, estaba siendo protegido por algún tipo de campo protector, puesto que algunas balas y bombas al chocar con ella no solo se detenían o denotaban, sino que en muchos casos, estos regresaban al lugar de donde habían sido lanzados.

-donde encontró ese video Tomori-san? – pregunto con sorpresa y asombro Jojiro.

-en la fuerza naval – dijo con tranquilidad la albina, aunque se podía escuchar su orgullo.

-como conseguiste dar con él – pregunto ahora una seria y muy interesada Yusa, mientras veía como las personas caían uno por uno ante el chico.

-me introduje en su sistema y robe el video… solo que… posiblemente ya vienen para acá en busca de el… jeje – dijo con nerviosismo lo ultimo… logrando que todos los demás, bueno… entraran en pánico.

Pronto fuera del salón en donde estas cuatro personas se encontraban, comenzaron a escucharse gritos de "rápido, destruyan la evidencia! No mejor la computadora! No toques mi computadora! No quiero ir a la cárcel! Huyamos del país, aun tenemos tiempo! No puedo sin mi hermano! Porque tomas el video! Parecía divertido ver que tenían los federales sobre él! Loca! No quiero ir a la cárcel! Yuu-niii auxilio!".

 **POV Nao**

Estaba molesta… era inevitable… los idiotas me habían roto mi computadora! Literalmente la habían todo por la mitad y luego prendido fuego! Malditos cobardes.

Al final nadie de la policía vino!

Era tarde por la noche y yo todavía no podía dejar de estar enojada, manteniéndome despierta a estas altas horas de la noche… así que en vez de estar dando vueltas en mi cama estaba viendo la ciudad desde el balcón de mi cuarto.

-deberías dejar de intentar conseguir información mía de parte de los federales… me causas muchos problemas… Nao – dijeron a mi espalda… y aunque me hacia una idea de quién era, en el momento en el que dijo mi nombre de esa forma tan lenta y suave, logro que mis piernas me fallaran por unos momentos, si no me hubiera agarrado de la barandilla del balcón, ahora estaría penosamente sentada en el piso.

-"maldito… seguro y lo hace a propósito, sabiendo que me afecta de alguna forma" – pensé con molestia mientras sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban – no fue para tanto… los demás exageraron – dije cuando al fin mi boca se digno a sacar algo más que suspiros y uno que otro balbuceo para mi completo enojo.

-no me pareció eso a mi… después de deshacerme de un grupo de personas bastante molestas y borrar la memoria de mucha más gente… además de deshacerme de dicho video que desconocía y de las personas que sabían de él… me diste mucho trabajo… Nao – primeramente me sorprendió todo lo que hizo por un simple video, para luego enojarme del sonrojo que parecía querer permanecer en mis mejillas y gritarle que dejara de decir mi nombre de esa forma!

-no te pedí que me rescataras o que resolvieras mis problemas – dije irritada por las acciones de mi cuerpo… porque sentía que me estaba volviendo un pudin?... maldito fuera, no solo me confunde, sino que pareciera que me quitara toda la fuerza… además de provocarme continuamente a sufrir sonrojos… maldito!

-es cierto… pero estoy feliz de intervenir… pienso cumplir mi misión y protegerlos a todos… aun a costa de todo… Nao… ve a ver a tu hermano mañana – dijo para que después de mi sorpresa al saber que él conocía a mi hermano y volteara a verle, este ya no estuviera en ninguna parte… maldito fuera una y mil veces más… no podía dejar toda la información de una vez y dejar de ser tan malditamente misterioso?!

-maldito… que tiene que ver mi hermano? – dije en voz alta mientras veía nuevamente a la ciudad, tratando inútilmente de recuperar fuerza… verdaderamente me sentía pudin, me había robado literalmente toda mi fuerza.

 **POV Autor**

Lejos de la casa de Nao, se podía ver ahora a un sonriente Yuu yendo rápidamente a cumplir su misión y enfrentar a otro grupo de personas.

Pero a Yuu eso lo tenía sin importancia, puesto que ver a su adorada Nao sonrojada por él era lo mejor del mundo.

Esperaba él que le gustara la pequeña sorpresa que le había dejado con su hermano… además de que estaba más que emocionado, terminaría rápido con esa base secreta y luego se encargaría de ver a los heridos… tenía mucho trabajo por delante Yuu, pero él lo aria feliz si podía ver a todos sus seres queridos a salvo y alegres… aun a costa de sus memorias y quien sabe… quizá su vida en esta ocasión.


	11. Desconocido

**POV Desconocido**

Cómo había llegado aquí?… no tenía idea… como había dejado después este lugar… no lograba entenderlo aun… parecía estar soñando… incluso llegue a pensar que estaba verdaderamente dormido!

Luego de eso... simplemente no sé nada… el mundo se puede volver negro?... cuando simplemente me había quedado dormido?... no tenía ni idea… pero volvía a la misma pregunta del principio… ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

Y además… que pasaba con esta insana cantidad de de niños a mi alrededor!... además de ese salvador… héroe… al que llaman todos los demás… parecía más un dios del infierno por la cara de maldito que se cargaba.

Ahora todo, resultaba mucho más extraño pues solo nos dejaba en este lugar, luego nos trajo comida y agua… y para terminar, nos dijo donde quedaba el baño y el teléfono… para después irse?... en serio?... tipo raro!

* * *

… pero qué demonios… e intentado pararme del piso… en el que apenas (por idiota) he notado que estoy acostado… pero mis piernas y mis brazos no me sostuvieron ni un poco… caí de cara al suelo en un duro y muy doloroso golpe…

Otra pregunta a tantas que tenia… por qué mi cuerpo no me responde como quiero?

No tengo la menor idea… y eso en parte me molesta.

Volví a acostarme en el piso… no puedo pararme, así que daba igual… era mejor estar cómodo… o al menos intentarlo un poco… el piso es duro y condenadamente frio… es un horror.

* * *

La comida no es mala… tampoco es la mejor… pero he de decir, que siento como si hace una vida que no comía así… o al menos, no logro recordar cuándo fue la última vez que comí…

¿Por qué es eso así?... por qué no logro recordar algo tan simple?... no lo sé…

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde que estoy literalmente tirado en el piso… y ya no aguanto las ganas de ir al baño… juntando las pocas energías que tenía mi ahora (inútil) cuerpo me arrastre al baño… los demás niños me vieran con diversión, asombró y admiración… no entiendo porque… pero dios… gracias por crear los baños!

* * *

Después de descargar mis necesidades, me dispuse a ver porque rayos mi cuerpo es tan… inútil!

Y para mi desconcierto… no sentía que estuviera mal… solo malditamente cansados… es que soy tan inútil que ni siquiera puedo pararme?

Eso está muy raro.

-veo que ya puedes moverte… eso es algo bueno… - dijo el… dios del infierno… en qué momento se había puesto a mí lado.

Quise contestarle… pero solo salió un murmullo o balbuceo incoherente… que rayos fue eso?!

El dios del infierno… apenas me doy cuenta de lo tonto que suena ese nombre para mi… bueno, como sea… él me miro con una cara seria y lentamente extendió su mano derecha a mi cuello… por un momento pensé que estaba por hacerme daño… pero siendo el inútil que soy ahora, ni siquiera pude evitar que me tocara.

Como dije antes… pensé que estaba por hacerme daño, pero en cambio, sentí que en mi cuello pasaba una cálida sensación… como si fuera rodeada por una cálida bufanda… era agradable y confortable… pero así como llego la sensación, se fue… mire al dios del infierno con duda.

-intenta otra vez… puedes decirme tu nombre? – me pidió con tranquilidad.

-soy… Daniel… - escuchar mi voz fue tan raro y extraño para mi… que fue increíble… como pude lograrlo?!

Y porque rayos me sorprendía tanto poder hablar?!

Es todo tan raro con respecto a mi propio cuerpo… da un poquito de miedo.

-por tu cara puedo adivinar que es lo que estas pensando… por ahora tómalo con calma y en cuanto puedas mantenerte de pie sin caer al piso y mantener una pequeña conversación con los demás, te explicare que pasa contigo… mientras tanto, descansa y recupera tus energías – dijo el dios del infierno con tranquilidad, para después irse a paso lento…

Pero después comprendí sus palabras… él sabía el porqué mi cuerpo está actuando tan raro… me molesto un poco que no me dijera nada de una vez, pero en parte le di la razón, puesto que si no podía hablar con normalidad, no podría decir todas las preguntas que tenia… maldición… me tarde tres días en hablar y en poder literalmente arrastrarme al baño… cuanto me tomaría poder estar de pie y poder hablar con normalidad?... maldición… tengo que comer y dormir mas si quiero recuperarme más rápido!

Tengo que saber más!

* * *

No sé cuanto a pasado… quizá un mes?... quizá… pero fue tal vez el tiempo suficiente para poder hablar y moverme con comodidad… y gracias a eso, puede darme cuenta de algunas cosas.

… tengo grandes lagunas mentales… en donde realmente no se qué paso con mi vida… cosa que me preocupa de gran sobremanera…

Y me da muchísimo miedo…

Así que doy gracias a que llegara ese dios del infierno para que pueda decirme que rayos había pasado en mi vida!

-es verdaderamente agradable ver que estas mejor – dijo él mientras me veía… se podía ver en su mirada una expresión de satisfacción.

-me encuentro mejor… pero tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, no tengo ni idea de que paso con mi vida para que llegara a ese estado tan lamentable – dije intranquilo… sentía en lo profundo de mi mente que las respuestas a mis dudas no serian muy alegres.

-me parece bien… ven caminemos alrededor de la casa… te lo contare todo – dijo con tranquilidad mientras nos dirigíamos afuera de la casa… ahora que lo pienso, no sería esta la primera vez que salgo de aquí?...

* * *

Ok… estoy completa y absolutamente perdido…

Como es eso de que mis padres me vendieran y que resultara un experimento fallido por parte del gobierno?

Que parte de eso tiene sentido?!

… exacto, no lo tiene… el tipo este… el dios del infierno está loco!

Que me lo demuestra… claro! Estoy dispuesto a ver como desmiente sus absurdas palabras!

* * *

Al caer la noche salgo de la casa y camino a unos pasos detrás del dios del infierno… en ambiente en particular es bastante tenso… odio esta sensación.

-ne… ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo te llamas – dije como quien no quiere la cosa… aunque en realidad, esperaba que si me contestara.

-Yuu… me llamo Yuu, pero con todas la personas con las que nos vamos a ver me llaman Shinigami no me… es molesto el nombre, pero al menos todos me llaman así… ya estamos por llegar, quédate siempre atrás de mi y no intentes nada heroico – me dijo con seriedad lo ultimo… así que se llama Yuu… que nombre tan raro, de donde será?

* * *

Solo una palabra puede describir todo lo que vi esta noche…

LOCURA

Como diablos el gobierno está de acuerdo en estas cosas del diablo?!

… ahora entiendo porque tantos niños estaban a mí alrededor cuando desperté… Yuu se los lleva con él para que estén a salvo… y ahora entiendo en que lamentable estado estaba yo cuando veo a otros en esa situación de estado comatoso por tantos experimentos…

-oye… gracias por salvarme – le dije antes de que se fuera otra vez de la casa… me sentía agradecido por su ayuda.

-el saber que puedes hablar y caminar por ti mismo es suficiente agradecimiento… otros no tienen tanta suerte cuando yo llego por ellos… solo un favor… ayuda a los más pequeños o en los que están en la misma situación en la que tú estuviste cuando llegaste – dijo mientras se iba… y aunque no me hacía mucha gracia de cuidar a los demás, no podía negar que me sentía responsable en ayudarlos, porque sabía que era no saber qué rayos pasaba con su loca y caótica vida.


	12. Reencuentro

**POV Daniel**

… he de admitir… que es raro ver a Yuu lastimado… pero es incluso más raro y por mucho más que extraño, ver a Yuu sonriendo excesivamente feliz.

Era inevitable no preguntarle el porqué de su perturbadora felicidad.

-y esa sonrisa, a que se debe? – le pregunte divertido y realmente interesado.

-hoy fui a molestar a mi pequeña estrella – dijo mientras sonreía tontamente mientras veía como el cielo poco a poco se oscurecía.

Y ahora entendía… Yuu llama estrella a su persona amada… según me conto en una extraña ocasión, la chica de la que él esta perdidamente enamorado, es una chica de brillante cabellera plateada y grandes y hermosos ojos… era divertido verle tan perdido en el amor por su tonta forma de actuar después de verla.

-me alegro por ti… como esta ella? – le pregunte con tranquilidad… si, era raro verle feliz, pero era mejor tenerlo así… siempre con su cara seria y preocupada no era agradable de ver… preocupaba.

-bien… aunque la regañe un poco por intentar robar información mía del gobierno… su cara es tan adorable cuando se molesta… haaaa, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla – dijo como un tonto enamorado… yo solo me reí ante su actitud.

-fue un poco imprudente de su parte… aunque tal vez este preocupada por ti… aunque me preocupa que existiera información de ti… eso no es bueno.

-es verdad… pero estoy trabajando en eso… de acuerdo a la información que conseguí y a mi nuevo método de búsqueda, estoy ahora persiguiendo el rastro de los causantes de dicho video… dentro de nada los tendré e iré por ellos – su seriedad y frialdad al decir eso, me hacía sentir culpable y realmente agradecido por lo que hacía… depuse de todo… lo que él hacía por personas como yo, era realmente increíble.

-ya veo… cuídate – le dije un poco cohibido – los nuevos se están sintiendo mejor y muchos ya han empezado a crearse un nuevo estilo de vida.

-me alegro de oírlo – fue lo último que dijo antes de que empezara a irse en busca de su siguiente objetivo… compadecía un poquito a sus víctimas… solo un poco porque bueno, soy humano y estoy en contra de matar a la gente… pero esas personas se lo merecen por lo que nos hicieron a mí y a muchos otros.

Vi desaparecer a Yuu de mi vista y dando media vuelta, entre a la casa para seguir cuidando de los demás… quizá sería buena idea empezar a trabajar… y quién sabe, tal vez también sería bueno que estudiara medicina… me gusta ayudar.

 **POV Yuu**

Estaba contento… pero era mejor ocultar esa felicidad por lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

* * *

La sangre goteaba de sus ahora fríos cuerpos… no me siento ni culpable ni triste por lo que hice… pero siento que estoy perdiendo esa parte de mi, que me hace un ser humano.

Aunque también he estado pensando… ¿realmente fui en algún momento un humano?...

Tengo poderes que nadie más tendrá… podría tener todo lo que quisiera gracias a ellos… puedo acabar con la existencia de quien yo quiera… si no fuera tan idiota como en mi anterior línea del tiempo, pensaría que soy un dios… una tontería… pero también lo es al pensar que he dejado de ser humano?

No lo sé.

Ya he terminado con el robo de todas las habilidades… solo he dejado la de mis amigos en Japón… mmm tal vez por eso aun no caigo en coma y pierdo la memoria… tal vez si sea por eso.

… estoy divagando…

Vuelvo a ver los cuerpos que están frente a mí y me pregunto "debería quemarlos o simplemente dejar los cuerpos para que alguien más les sepulte?"… es mejor si los quemo… de esa forma no quedara evidencia de las atrocidades que hicieron y también evito que sus seres queridos me odien o sufran por sus pérdidas si no saben que murieron.

Quizá será mejor también dejar notas de que se van de viaje o que se yo… no quiero ser el culpable de que las personas piensen que los secuestraron o que están perdidos… me sentiría mal por eso.

… pensar en eso me hace aun humano?... supongo que si…

De ser así… realmente me hace ser un humano bastante extraño.

Una vez incinere los cuerpos, mire al horizonte… aun me falta encontrar a los experimentos fallidos de dos países mas… mmm me pregunto si lograre mi objetivo?

 **POV Nao**

Estaba literalmente sin palabras… y tenía un bucle sin fin de ideas y pensamientos que estaban causándome lentamente un dolor de cabeza que seguramente si no fuera por terquedad, en este momento estaría tendida en el piso desmayada… pero aquí estoy yo, tratando de comprender la imagen que tercamente mis ojos me muestran.

Ahí… sobre la cama del hospital, esta mi hermano tocando una guitarra… incluso estaba murmurando en voz baja…

En cuanto su mirada se levanto y me vio… sentí claramente cuando las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas… esa mirada, es la mirada que me daba mi hermano cuando era pequeña.

-Nao… has crecido mucho – si no estuviera llorando ahora… seguramente empezaría a llorar en ese momento… pero odie mis lagrimas, no me dejaban ver nada!

Así que me acerque a él… tenía que ver, incluso tocar para estar segura… no era un sueño como otros que he tenido… realmente es mi hermano!

 **POV Autor**

La pequeña hermana simplemente toco con suavidad y hasta con miedo su rostro, pasando por el cabello ahora largo de su hermano mayor… su hermano solo podía verla con cariño y la dejo hacer… ya le habían explicado que es lo que había pasado… y una muy vaga explicación por lo que paso su hermanita… así que de alguna forma entendía sus acciones.

La pequeña no decía nada, simplemente le acariciaba su cara para después simplemente rodear el cuello de su hermano con sus brazos y abrazarlo fuertemente mientras lloraba de felicidad.

El mayor como pudo quito la guitarra que aun tenía en su regazo y una vez la quito, abrazo con más fuerza a su hermanita… tal vez para él no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero aun así… sentía un gran alivio al volver a verla… sana, grande… dios, no sabía cuánto la extrañaba desde que había sanado!

-dios… te extrañe – ninguno de las dos personas que se negaban a dejar de abrazarse, supieron quien había dicho esas palabras o si simplemente lo habían pensado.

Ahora lo importante para ellos era recuperar ese tiempo perdido… y sanar su corazón… lo mejor que pudieran en los dos casos… pero ahora, juntos como tuvieron que haber estado antes.


	13. Ayudame

**POV Yuu**

Técnicamente hablando… ya había terminado mi misión… en un tiempo record cabe resaltar… la vez anterior me había tardado mucho en robar todas las habilidades y ahora no solo las robe (otra vez) sino que también sane a mucha gente…

Aunque tengo un problema y es el actual dilema que me impide ir de regreso a mi hogar y caer en coma… ese problema radica en que mucha gente que estuvo encerrada y en estado de necesitar mi ayuda médica, no tienen a dónde ir y técnicamente no saben qué hacer ahora con sus vidas… no puedo simplemente dejarlos a la deriva… eso seria inhumano y quiero o intento ser lo más humano posible!

Así que… que hacer para resolver esto?

No pienso que resolverles sus problemas se lo mejor… los aria unos inútiles y esperarían siempre depender de mi… y si los mato?... eso es inhumano, así que no… que puedo hacer?... mmm

Y si mando a todos a un solo lugar, obviamente les cambio el lenguaje para que todos hablen el mismo idioma y hago una casa gigante y los inscribo a todos a una escuela?... quizá de esa forma puedan crearse un futuro y tener un lugar en donde vivir… y ellos trabajarían para conseguir su propia comida… yo solo pagaría las cosas más simples de la casa y la escuela… no suena tan mala la idea.

… aunque tal vez sería bueno preguntarle a mi hermano, quien sabe… tal vez su escuela me pueda ayudar en esto.

Le llamare dentro de un rato… no quiero despertarlo cuando allá son casi media noche.

 **POV Autor**

Se podía ver a un chico aun acostado en su cómoda y cálida cama… tratando ahora de agarrar a su molesto e insistente teléfono que se negaba a callarse… para la completa molestia del chico, alguien le estaba llamando a una hora en la que nadie estaría despierto en su sano juicio.

-quien? – gruño a la persona al otro lado de la llamada… el pobre chico ni siquiera se molesto en ver quien era ni qué hora era… él solo quería terminar rápido la llamada para volver a dormir.

-ha! Hermano?... quería llamarte para preguntarte algo… tu escuela tiene cupo para un grupo de 50 niños de distintos países? Ha, no te preocupes por el idioma, eso yo lo arreglo… también… no sabes de un lugar donde pueda hacerles una casa a esos niños en la que no afecte a los lugareños o que se yo… es que no puedo regresar si no resuelvo que hacer con ellos… no saben cómo seguir adelante y bueno… creo que eres el mejor para ayudarme a resolver eso… hermano?... sigues ahí?... hermano? – el que estaba en la otra línea, estaba preguntándose ahora, si había marcado correctamente el numero… mientras que el chico que estaba o estuvo acostado, ahora estaba… tirado en el piso en su intento de pararse, pero la sorpresa al saber de quién era la llamada… bueno… le provoco un accidente con sus sabanas y el resultado fue su cara en el piso.

-donde exactamente estas… y cómo es eso de que tienes a 50 personas que te impiden regresar? – pregunto desconcertado y ahora, mucho más despierto.

-larga historia… solo dime… puedo llegar a tu lugar secreto y llevar conmigo a esas personas… todos son inofensivos, lo prometo – dijo el otro chico, dudando un poco en decirle que los que no era inofensivos, ahora lo eran… claro que después de una modificación mental (borrado de memoria) sin dolor o que se dieran cuenta… nada del otro mundo.

-si… pero explícame antes – dijo aun sin entender del todo el cometido de su hermano menor… ahora, él estaba tratando de vestirse sin perder el hilo de la conversación que tenía poco o nulo sentido.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el ahora despierto chico, apareció frente a él… su hermanito serrando el teléfono por el que le había marcado.

-hola! – dijo el hermano más joven mientras tranquilamente le saludaba… mientras que su otro hermano estaba… mas shockeado y sorprendido que nada.

-wua! Auch! – y afuera del cuarto se escucharon más golpes, quejidos y alaridos de dolor… de personas que el hermano mayor, estaba seguro que nunca había oído o conocido.

Los dos hermanos se miraron seriamente, para después verse con diversión… en cuanto abrieron la puerta que daba la entrada a lo que sería una sala en donde se podrían ver a todo un batallón de chicos, en el piso, tratando de levantarse y otros tratando de quitar a otros de encima suyo… en realidad, parecía que habían caído unos encima de otros… creando una bola de carne bien revuelta… no había sentido en su extraño amarre.

-jeje… mi error por meterlos en eso chicos – dijo el hermano más joven viendo tanto a los chicos y a las chicas dentro de ese enredo que después de escucharlo, le mandaron una buena mirada asesina.

-tienes mucho que explicar por esto… Yuu – dijo entre divertido y serio el hermano mayor.

-si… pero… que te parece si desayunamos primero y les hacemos algo a ellos mientras intentan salir de ese enredo? – pregunto divertido y relajado el hermano menor, mientras se dirigía a la cocina del "cuartel secreto".

-quiero comida! Comida! – gritaron algunas personas aun atrapadas.

-bien… te ayudo, después del desayuno masivo y resolver el enredo de esos chicos, me dirás de que va todo esto – dijo resignado el hermano, sabiendo que si no comía, seguramente le daría un monumental dolor de cabeza cuando le dijera todo…


	14. La oscuridad

**POV Autor… tres meses después.**

-quiero ser alguien normal… como mi hermano… así que, quítame mis habilidades – dijo la chica con decisión.

-si es lo que tú quieres puedo hacerlo… pero antes, necesito que me ayudes… quizá también quieras que tus amigos sean normales… - dijo un chico con tranquilidad, aunque en lo profundo de él, supiera que se estaba acabando su tiempo… mucho antes de lo que él había pensado.

-bien, sígueme – dijo la chica, sin tomar ni un poco en cuenta las miradas alarmadas y realmente sorprendidas de los otros dos chicos que había en el lugar, ella solo estaba decidida en su cometido y el tercer chico, él le ayudaría en su cometido.

Los otros chicos solo podían ver con alarma por conocer las consecuencias que tendrían el pedido de esa chica, aunque también estaban sorprendidos, puesto que no esperaban eso, en especifico uno que se había auto nombrado la mano derecha del que le había salvado antes… él sabía lo que sentía ese tonto por esa chica… y la decisión de la chica solo podía provocar que sintiera una tremenda tristeza e impotencia, puesto que sabía que no podría impedir que su amigo hiciera lo que ella le estaba pidiendo… la tristeza pronto carcomió a los dos chicos al saber lo que pasaría.

 **POV Yuu**

Estoy… en una situación difícil de explicar y no es que me refiera a físicamente, puesto que estaba en realidad sentado tomando una clase en la escuela de mi hermano… pero bueno, cosa muy rara puesto que soy una de las personas más buscadas en el mundo… pero bueno, a ese punto no iba… me siento extraño porque mi tiempo se agota… ella me lo pidió y yo como tonto enamorado que era no podía negarme… me sentía triste al saber que ni siquiera había logrado hacerme amigo de ella… me sentía intranquilo al saber que dejaría nuevamente a mis hermanos solos… me sentía irritado al saber que tenia aun a gente buscándome… me sentía aliviado al haber salvado a todos… me sentía extasiado y al fin feliz por terminar mi misión… pero era extraño… yo no quería que mi tiempo se agotara aun cuando yo ya estoy muy cansado y solo deseo dormir… como dije, estoy en una difícil situación.

Al finalizar las clases fui al salón donde sabia estaban mis "amigos" en ese extraño club que ahora ya no servía por mi culpa… adentro, estaban los tres… bueno, cuatro si contamos con la hermana muerta…

-ya les conté el plan, están de acuerdo con esto – dijo Nao con tranquilidad… pero pude escuchar una pequeña nota de felicidad.

-entiendo – le respondí y pase a sentarme en el sofá… estaba arto de caer al piso cada vez que hacia un robo.

-porque te sientas? – me pregunto Jojiro, con cautela?

-odio caerme… deja moretones y no tengo ganas de curarme… - dije con tranquilidad y luego viendo su desconfianza sonreí internamente con ironía, nunca pensé que mi amigo me viera de esa forma – tranquilo… no duele ni nada… solo respira y terminare pronto – en cuanto termine de hablar tome su cuerpo y su poder, rápidamente regrese a mi cuerpo.

-he? – miro confundido un momento y luego me vio extrañado.

-te dije que no dolería… puedes salir Misa… - ella salió entre enojada y recelosa.

-como sabes mi nombre – dijo mientras prendía fuego con sus manos.

-tengo muchas habilidades… conseguir información no es nada… puedo iniciar? – la mire triste en mi interior… ella era a alguien a quien no pude salvar y en parte me sentía realmente mal por eso…

-bien inicia! – tome su poder y ella se fue sin decir nada… rápidamente también tome a su hermana y su poder…

-… antes de tomar tu habilidad, puedo pedirte un favor? – mire fijamente a Nao esperando su respuesta.

-si es dinero te lo niego desde ahora – ja… quería reírme por su ocurrencia.

-no… quiero que cuides a mi hermana por mi… odio dejarla sola otra vez… - y sin molestarme en dejar que hablara, tome su habilidad y mi mundo se volvió oscuridad… fría y eterna…

 **POV Autor**

La chica no sabía qué hacer en cuanto recuero su cuerpo… gritar de euforia era su primera opción, pero en cuanto vio que el chico no se movía, le fue inevitable tratar de llamar su atención… jamás pensó que en cuanto empujara un poco este caería sin fuerzas ni esfuerzo en el frio y duro suelo.

Sobra decir que los tres chicos se espantaron y fueron a intentar ayudarlo, pero no importaba que hicieran, este no se movía… parecería incluso muerto de no ser porque se podía ver aun el sube y baja de su pecho cada vez que respiraba… lo único que pudieron hacer una vez agotaron todas sus ideas para intentar despertarlo, fue llamar a una ambulancia, pero el abrir de la puerta del salón de forma tan precipitada les detuvo de hacer esa llamada.

Entraron los hermanos Otosaka, Ayumi y Shun, junto a ellos estaban Kumagami y Daniel… todos corrían con una sola idea en su mente… ayudar a Yuu.

Pero sabían que era muy tarde… el ya estaba en un sueño tan profundo que ninguno de ellos podía sacarlo.

Ayumi se echo a llorar sin consuelo mientras abrazaba a un tieso cual mármol Daniel al saberse una vez más impotente ante los sucesos.

Shun y Kumagami se veían entre sí… con impotencia y con gran tristeza… ellos habían corrido desde la dirección al ver por las cámaras lo que estaba por hacer Yuu… y aun así, no pudieron impedirlo… que inocentes habían sido al creer que podían detenerlo.

-Shun-san?... que sucede con él?... no despierta, estábamos a punto de llamar a una ambulancia para llevarlo a un hospital – dijo Yusa, entre preocupada y nerviosa… estaba un poco perdida en que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones.

-es muy tarde… no pueden ayudarle en un hospital… menos los federales – dijo kumagami… congelando sus sentimientos, tratando de ser lo más… tratando de ocultar su increíble tristeza.

-que quiere decir con eso kumagami-san? – pregunto Jojiro intranquilo… algo de todo esto no estaba bien… había información oculta en sus palabras.

-Yuu-nii-chan sabía las consecuencias y aun así… tomo todas las habilidades… - dijo una llorosa Ayumi.

-consecuencias? – pregunto Nao entre sorprendida y con el sentimiento de un mal presentimiento.

-él no se negó por que tu se lo pediste… él lo sabia… pero solo por ti lo hizo! – dijo Daniel con dolor e ira… no sentía tanta impotencia desde que su cuerpo estaba paralizado… odiaba ese sentimiento.

-qué? – alcanzaron a pronunciar los chicos que no lograban aun entender del todo la situación en la que lamentablemente estaba.

-él te amaba!... maldita sea, él te quería tanto que parecía un idiota… me hartaban sus largas platicas de ti… pero vas tú y… mira lo que haces… nos lo quitas a todos… - dijo un ahora lloroso Daniel mientras levantaba a Yuu del piso con ayuda de los hermanos de su benefactor.

La pobre chica alvina… solo pudo mirar en completo shock como se llevaban al chico… ella simplemente no podía reaccionar… eran muchas cosas, pero la principal y la que más la sorprendió, fue esa afirmación y declaración de amor… ese chico la quería… pero de acuerdo al razonamiento de ella, eso no tenía sentido! Apenas le conocía! Podía tacharlo de acosador y estaría bien! Porque lo defendían los demás?!

Ella no lo entendía… pero quizá… solo quizá… alguien la ayudaría a recordar él porque él la amaba.

* * *

 _ **Lamento la tardanza y todo eso… pero el capitulo lo escribí un chorro de veces y no me convencía hasta ahora… espero escribir el próximo mas rápido. Por ahora… disfruten estos momentos, porque queda poco para el esperado final.**_

 _ **Y nuevamente me disculpo por haberlos dejado de esa forma en el limbo.**_


	15. Es este el final?

**POV Autor… dos semanas después.**

-… entonces… déjame ver si entendí… un chico con un ojo, te quito tu habilidad y después de eso cayó en un potente coma y aunque revisaste todos los hospitales y le preguntaste a su familia, no te dicen en donde está el chico… además de que un amigo del tuerto, te declaro el eterno amor que sentía ese chico por ti?... entendí bien? – decía Kazuki con incredulidad y cierto aire de burla y una diminuta y mal oculta tristeza.

-… si… lo entendiste bien hermano – dijo Nao con una pequeña gotita bajando por su cabeza al sentirse incomoda por la forma tan rara en la que lo había entendido… además de que sus emociones eran raras cuando lo vio a los ojos.

-tú le pediste que te los quitara? – le pregunto ahora con total seriedad, sellando sus emociones para no mostrarlas en su rostro… él sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba oírla… se lo había prometido.

-sí, yo se lo pedí… pero eso que tiene que ver? – le pregunto extrañada la chica al ver la anormalmente seriedad de su hermano… eso era muy raro de ver.

-… esperaba… creía, que nunca lo arias… al parecer él realmente te conoce… rayos… perdí la apuesta – dijo con pequeñas lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos… Kazuki simplemente no quería ver lo que había pasado… él no quería aceptarlo!

-espera, de que estás hablando?... cual apuesta? – le pregunto completamente confundida Nao.

-le conocía, mejor dicho... le conozco… ese chico tuerto del que hablas… su nombre es Yuu… y él fue el que me ayudo a salir de mi estado semi comatoso… él me salvo como a muchas otras personas, me dijo una vez que estaba realmente feliz por poder ayudarme… que de esa forma podría dejar en alguien de confianza a su amada… Nao… cuando le pregunte a que se refería con eso… me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi hermana menor, pero sabía que en cuanto todo terminara, tu le pedirías algo y él no se negaría a dártelo… él sabia que entraría en coma en cuanto cumpliera tu deseo Nao… él y yo apostamos a que tu nunca pedirías algo tan absurdo… algo que de todas formas dejarías de tener en algunos años… pero al parecer, perdí miserablemente…ese chico te conoce muy bien… Nao… - dijo Kazuki con lagrimas silenciosas pero increíblemente dolorosas, logrando con cada lagrima lanzar una sensación punzante y destructora al corazón de la chica que sin darse cuenta, también lloraba… y aunque ella no lo notara, sus lagrimas eran terriblemente tristes y añorantes.

-… te salvo por mi… pero no le conozco – dijo Nao con un hilo de voz que de no ser por el penetrante silencio, Kazuki no la abria escuchado.

-te conoce… pero tu no lo recuerdas… ese tonto me dio esto cuando yo le dije lo mismo que tu… no pude evitar darle mi agradecimiento por quererte tanto – dijo Kazuki mientras sacaba las llaves de su casa… y Nao apenas nota que tiene llaveros… y un monton!

Una guitarra.

Un corazón.

Un cuadernito.

Una estrella.

Una cámara.

Una flor.

Sobra decir que Nao no tenía ni idea de que tenían que ver sus llaves con todo eso… pero en cuanto trato de enfocar las imágenes de los llaveros por fin noto que lloraba, extrañada se limpio las lágrimas rápidamente… pero estas tercamente se negaban a dejar de salir.

-una de las habilidades de ese chico es esta… trasferir sus pensamientos o recuerdos por medio de objetos… una habilidad por demás extraña, pero para él, muy útil… él dijo que te diera esto en cuanto vinieras a mi… ten, son tuyos ahora – dijo Kazuki tendiéndole los llaveros a Nao, que con manos temblorosas los agarro con fuerza.

Lentamente tomo la cámara y de forma repentina, un fuerte dolor de cabeza junto con miles y miles de imágenes y sonidos se adentraron de forma tortuosa en Nao… pero ella no soltó los llaveros, permaneció firme y en cuanto acabó, una pequeña risa le llego.

-eras de lo peor cuando te conocí… - dijo ella con una sonrisa triste pero al mismo tiempo, ella estaba más que nada divertida en los recuerdos que ahora ella tenía.

Tomo luego la guitarra, le siguió la guitarra, luego la estrella, luego el cuaderno… después la flor… y al final tomo el corazón…

Sobra decir, que estaba llorando a mares, mientras apretaba fuertemente los llaveros contra su pecho… ella no decía nada, pero en su mente se repetía que "era una tonta, una tonta sin remedio… y él… tenia faceta de héroe o algo?... porque no decirlo antes… porque no… porque lo aleje de mi?...".

Ella solo podía sentirse impotente y culpable por sus tontas e injustas acciones… ella lo había arruinado todo.

-tengo que encontrarle, tengo que esperar a que despierte… tengo que… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque una llamada a su teléfono se lo impidió… era de Ayumi – hola? que pasa Ayumi?

-mi hermano… Yuu-nii-san… los del gobierno lo encontraron… no pudimos pararles… se lo llevaron… se levaron a Yuu-nii-san – decía Ayumi llorando desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Nao solo pudo quedar en shock… pero un golpe o mejor dicho un arrebato, logro sacarla de su estado… su hermano le había quitado su teléfono y ahora le estaba preguntando a la pequeña que le dijera en donde estaba y que es lo que había pasado.

Rápidamente los dos hermanos estaban camino al lugar en donde habían escondido a Yuu.

… aunque el único pensamiento que tuvieron todos los que sabían del ahora rapto de su salvador, amigo y familia, era "te salvaremos…"

 **Aunque tal vez esa sea otra historia… gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Un final muy diferente de los que he hecho hasta ahora… pero bueno, espero y les gustara mi historia, gracias por seguirla hasta ahora y aguantar mis altivajos y todo eso... perdon por esa parte.**

 **Ya los vere en su continuación o en otra de mis creaciones… bye bye o hasta pronto?  
**


End file.
